Baby Damn It
by Rangga Sengak
Summary: Draco Malfoy itu sialan [Warn : DraMa / DracoxMaehara]


**Harry Potter — J.K Rowlling**

 **.**

 **Ansatsu Kyōshitsu — Yūsei Matsui**

 **.**

 **WARNING : HOMO, GAJE, TYPO, OOC.**

 **.**

 **[Draco x Maehara] [DraMa]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ketika topi seleksi memasukkannya ke asrama Slytherin. Saat itu, Maehara berteriak lebay, dia shock bukan main.

"Biar cepet ketemu jodoh." begitu kata topi bulukan itu. Hei... Hei, sejak kapan topi seleksi berubah menjadi topi makcomblang. Padahal Maehara nggak ada tuh sifat uler, dia harusnya masuk asrama Gryffindor atau Hufflepuff. Sedih rasanya.

Lupakan sejenak tentang itu, Maehara sedang berkonsentrasi dengan kartu ditangannya. Wajahnya sudah penuh dengan coretan warna-warni karena selalu kalah.

"PREFEK DAN BABUNYA RAZIA MENDADAK." Maehara dan ketiga temannya buru-buru menyembunyikan kartu permainan mereka di tempat yang aman.

"Fuck." Umpat Maehara begitu kakinya menabrak kursi, buru-buru Maehara menutup tirai hijau sutra miliknya lalu melompat ke kasurnya. Kedua matanya pura-pura terpejam. Posisinya miring menghadap kaca jendela, dengan pipi menempel di seprai bersulam benang-benang perak, khas asrama Slytherin.

Suara gaduh tadi berubah menjadi Hening.

Yang Maehara dengar hanya air danau yang mendebur kaca jendela. Dan detak jantungnya yang semakin berpacu ketika suara sepatu mulai mendekat.

 _Srekk..._

 _Srekk..._

 _Srekk..._

 _Srekk..._

Satu persatu tirai mulai di buka, jantung Maehara semakin berpacu. Maehara tentu tidak mau berurusan dengan prefek sinting itu. Selamatkan dirinya Tuhan.

Hening lagi. Apa prefek sialan dan dua babunya itu sudah pergi?

Dengan perlahan Maehara mengubah posisinya menjadi miring membelakangi jendela yang tadi di lihatnya. Perlahan juga, kedua matanya mulai terbuka.

"Hiroto, ke ruanganku sekarang." Draco tersenyum asem padanya, jelas sekali mengejeknya.

Dan bodohnya Maehara, harusnya dia sadar dan berpikir tadi jebakan. Nasib buruk sedang berpihak padanya. Ck.

"Sebelumnya bersihkan wajahmu," Prefek berambut pirang itu terkekeh. "Yang persis badut itu, menggelikan."

"Dasar Malfoy sialan." Umpat Maehara begitu Prefek sialan bernama Draco Malfoy itu sudah berlalu pergi dari kamarnya. Inginnya sih mengumpat di depan wajah prefek sok itu, tapi Mae nggak mau cari masalah dengan Malfoy.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Maehara mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, dia sering masuk kesini. Tapi tak pernah bosan dengan desain dan barang-barang klasik yang ditata sedemikian rupa, khas Malfoy yang berselera tinggi.

"Hiroto, kali ini apa alasanmu?" Draco duduk di pinggir ranjang, menghadap Maehara yang duduk di satu-satunya kursi yang berada di tengah ruangan.

"Jangan bilang, kau rindu tidur di ranjangku lagi." Lanjut Draco sembari tersenyum miring padanya. Maehara ingin muntah, sumpah. Kejadiannya tidak seperti yang kalian pikirkan. Maehara waktu itu bosan menunggu Draco yang tidak menunjukkan batang hidungnya, akhirnya Maehara memutuskan tidur di satu-satunya tempat yang bisa di gunakannya—ranjang Draco. Tidak mungkin kan dia tidur di kursi, bisa-bisa badannya remuk.

Draco berjalan mendekat kearahnya, Maehara diam. Sudah biasa.

Kedua tangan pucat milik Draco menarik tangannya, menyeretnya menuju cermin besar yang ada di pojok ruangan.

"Apa hukumanku kali ini?" Tanya Maehara sembari memandang pantulan dirinya dan Draco di cermin. Maehara bisa melihat Draco menyeringai padanya, tangan pucat milik Draco kini sudah menarik tubuh Maehara hingga menempel pada tubuhnya.

"Tidurlah disini." Kepala Draco kini mendusel di lehernya.

"Tidak, kau tadi mengataiku badut." Tolak Maehara.

Draco menatap Maehara tajam melalui cermin di depannya. "Kau juga mengataiku sialan."

"Kau memang sial—" Maehara kaget ketika tubuhnya ditekan hingga menghimpit cermin besar di depannya.

"Katakan aku sialan, dan bokongmu tidak akan selamat malam ini." Bisik Draco ditelingannya membuat Maehara bergidik.

Malfoy itu sialan, saking sialannya dia menyukai prefek itu.

"Kau sialan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fin**

.

[editet]


End file.
